The Change
by Brief Longevity
Summary: Artemis goes through a change. Physically and Mentally. Rated M for violence and language; I don't do lemons.
1. The Preperations

_**Okay, so I was forming this into a Halloween based setting, and then I didn't get to finish it fast enough, but the plot still fits around it, so I'm just going to keep it this way anyway. Sorry it's so late! Flamers can flame all they want. Anyway, here we go- I don't own anything 'cause I suck and so on. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

; ,

,; '.

;: :;

:: ::

:: ::

': :

:. :

;' :: :: '

.' '; ;' '.

:: :; ;: ::

; :;. ,;: ::

:; :;: ,;" ::

::. ':; ..,.; ;:' ,.;:

"'"... '::,::::: ;: .;.;""'

'"""...;:::::;,;.;"""

.:::...'"':::::::'",...;::::;.

;:' '""'"";.,;:::::;.'"""""" ':;

::' ;::;:::;::.. :;

:: ,;:::::::::::;:.. ::

;' ,;;:;::::::::::::::;";.. ':.

:: ;:" ::::::"""':::::: ": ::

:. :: ::::::; ::::::: : ;

; :: ::::::: ::::::: : ;

' :: ::::::...:::::' ,: '

' :: :::::::::::::" ::

:: ':::::::::"' ::

': """""""' ::

:: ;:

':; ;:"

'; ,;'

"' '"

Fowl Manor was bustling loudly the day before Halloween. The Fowls were all at home, and were currently enjoying a dinner out in the garden on the south side of the manor. They had hired large amounts of men to prepare the manor for a ball they were having the next evening.

"Is the food prepared for tomorrow?" Artemis asked, swirling around the small bit of wine in his glass.

"Yes Artemis," he replied, sitting down to his own lunch.

"Will Juliet be returning for tomorrow's party?" Mrs. Fowl asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, cutting a piece off of his steak, and putting it into his mouth.

Artemis nodded, took his last sip of wine, and rose from the table.

"I've got to go meet someone," he said, and walked towards the garage.

His mother smiled, and shook her head, completely aware of who he was going to meet.

He opened the garage door, and got into his blazing yellow Lamborghini Murcielago. (Yes, I do have this strange idea of Artemis driving a Lamborghini.) He started the engine, and drove down the long driveway and out of the tall gates that were the entrance to Fowl Manor. After about twenty minutes of driving, He arrived at that sacred tree where they had first met, and saw Holly walking around, looking down at the ground.

'Obviously looking for an acorn,' he thought, getting out of the car. She heard the door close, and shot up, and around, frightened slightly by the sound.

"Oh, hello Arty," she said, as a smile appeared upon on her face, and she came over and gave him a hug.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little, and say," What have I said about using that name?"

"To not do it. That's exactly why I do," she said, laughing as well.

"Fine. Anyway, how have you been?"

"Very good. And you?"

"The same."

"Anyway, I'll be ready to go in a moment," she said, turning around and going back to looking for an acorn. A few moments later, she found one, and moved a few feet towards the bend in the river. She knelt down to the ground, and dug a small hole into it. She dropped the acorn into it, and covered it with some dirt once more. She muttered some inaudible words, and suddenly, some blue sparks traveled up both of her arms, and into her torso, then spread out to her head, and her legs.

Then, the magic penetrated into her eyes. One hazel, and one blue. Some pain then shot through her blue eye. And she looked over at Artemis. The blue sparks then shot through the air to Artemis, and entered his eyes as well. Pain shot everywhere as he let out an eardrum-shattering scream. The blue sparks then ceased to flow into Holly, and then began shooting straight at Artemis. She ran over to him, but by then, he was completely covered in the burning blue sparks. She couldn't even get near him. For minutes, she had to listen to the screams of one of her best friend, and the hiss of the magical sparks. He was in complete agony, and she could do absolutely nothing about it.

Then, the sparks began to fade away, and Artemis fell to the ground. Holly knelt beside him, shocked beyond belief. A chain with a small item formed around his neck, and she grabbed Artemis's cell phone.

She flipped it open, and pulled up Butler's contact information. She hit the call button, and waited for the response from the other side…

"Artemis, what is it?" Butler answered.

"Butler, its Holly, get over here. NOW."

_**Hey, sorry it's so short. Not feeling too well lately, but I'm working on catching up little by little. REVIEW OR NO UPDATES! **_


	2. The Awakening

_**I own everything. Jk. I don't. Wow. You fell for it too. How gullible. Ah, you know I'm just kidding, although I've probably pissed you off. Oh well. Enjoy. **_

Artemis awoke en his large canopy bed, very uncomfortable, and very sore. It felt as though every part of his body was on fire. He moaned, and sat up, and turned to get out of the bed, and realized that his feet weren't touching the floor. He shrugged, and moved over of the edge groggily, and landed on his feet heavily. He moaned softly, stretched each of his limbs, and then walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, he cranked up the hot water, and soon, steam filled the room.

He stripped his boxers, which felt very loose on him for some reason, and got into the shower. He went through his normal routine, rinse, lather, repeat, etc. He did notice that his hair, which had been trained from a young age to remain slicked back, was very messy and unruly. He just put it off as though it was due to the way he slept.

He stepped out of the shower then, and started drying himself off, thinking about how his mother must have picked out a new set of larger bath towels. He wrapped the towel around himself, walked over to the sink, and turned the water on. He cupped his hands under the faucet so they filled with water, and they splashed it on his face. He then reached into the drawer below the sink, and pulled out a comb. He lifted it up to his hairline, and looked up into the mirror.

The only sound that could be heard was a sharp intake of breath, and the comb hitting the floor.

He was frozen. The was a figure looking back at him, but it wasn't one that was in any way close to what we know Artemis Fowl to look like. This figure was quite a bit shorter, with nutmeg skin, auburn hair, and hazel eyes. A small chain was around his neck, and a small book hung at the bottom of it. He couldn't speak, and for Artemis Fowl, that meant this was serious.

"Um… Artemis?" a voice came from the cracked bathroom door.

He snapped out of his daze, and spun around, holding the towel tight to his waist, so that it hung down below, covering… Well…. You know.

"Holly… Um… Don't come in." he said, worried about what happened, and even more so, what would happen if Holly had found out.

"Artemis… I already know," she said, pushing open the door a little more and looking in before coming inside altogether.

"Oh… Do you have any idea how…?"

"I have no clue," she said, looking downward.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, when you met me last night, and I did the Ritual, the magic started shooting into me, then got shot over to your eye. You got covered in it, and then, it left you like… this."

"Oh… I think I have an idea of how it worked… (Ha, EYE-dea.) When you took in the magic, it had to be sent to ALL of your body, and since I was nearby with one of your eyes, it went into me. But then, the magic changed all of my DNA to match the eye's. That would explain why I no longer have, well, ANY of my own features."

"That would also explain this," Holly said as she pointed to her one eye that used to be blue.

"Artemis," said another voice from the cracked bathroom door.

"Butler, you may come in," Artemis said, going into the adjoined closet.

"Artemis, your parents told me to come up and fetch you for breakfast," he said, leaning into the bathroom slightly.

"Won't be a problem," Artemis said, coming out of the closet with a dark green jumpsuit on, which had been acquired during the original Fowl Manor siege," Just tell Mother and Father that I am not feeling well this morning, and you think that it's contagious. Make sure that they don't come up, and once the guests start arriving, we can come and go wherever and whenever we please."

"Okay, but until then, we can't really do anything," Holly said, disappointedly.

"Yes, sadly. But good things come to those who wait…"


End file.
